


Family BBQ

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [25]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Funny, Gen, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Post-episode: s02e10 The End of Something, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Allison and Ray offer a barbecue at their house to allow Ray to meet all the siblings before they go back to 2019.Yes, I do mean all the siblings, I laugh at the face of canon!Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 29 - Family BBQ
Relationships: Raymond Chestnut & The Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Series: TUActober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Family BBQ

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably another of my favorite writing pieces for this!  
> Also, this works as a sequel for the prompt to Light Supper (day 27)

“Are you still sure you want to do this? If you don’t, I know they will understand.”

“Yes, I’m sure. They are important to you and I truly want to properly meet them.”

Allison nodded to Ray with a smile before opening the door. All her siblings were standing at the door ready to greet her. They fought against the Commission a few days ago and everything worked out in the end. Sissy and Harlan still had to leave Dallas for their own safety, but the siblings wanted to let Allison have a chance for a proper goodbye to Ray before they left for their own timeline. In addition to that, she told them how her husband would like to meet all of them, so they agreed to go to a barbecue at her house. 

Klaus was the first one to pull her into a hug while the others waited a little longer to step into the house. When Klaus let her go, she gestured for everybody to come in. Ray was standing in the living room, letting Allison receive her siblings before actually talking to any of them. However, Klaus was faster and walked towards him with a smile to also pull him into a hug while Allison closed the door and walked to the living room. She held back a laugh at the scene between her husband and her brother.

“It’s so good to see you again, Ray!”, Klaus said when he let go of him.

“It’s good to see you too!”, Ray said before turning to the others. He remembered Luther and Diego, but he didn’t meet the boy and the young woman standing next to Luther. “I’m very happy to finally meet all of you. Luther, right? And you are Diego, if I’m not mistaken...and it’s nice to know if you have a younger brother, Allison.”

“Well, he is actually older than all of us”, Allison explained a little worried with Five’s reaction about being called a child. However, she was surprised when he stepped towards Ray with a genuine smile and ready for a handshake.

“She’s right, I’m older than any of them, time travel is always messy. Just between us, I’m also the most intelligent too. You can call me Five!”

“Like the number?”, Ray accepted his hand to greet him.

“Exactly!”, his smile was even bigger.

Ray thought that was unusual, even for Allison’s family (using her words from earlier in that day, the word “normal” couldn’t be applied for her family), so he just accepted that. He moved on to the young woman he hadn't talked to yet. 

“You’re Vanya, right? Allison talked a lot about you, only good things, don't worry.”

“Thanks, I’m happy to know it. Nice to meet you, Ray!", Vanya replied with a smile.

"So, I think I finally met all of you now, right?"

"Actually, there's somebody missing", Diego said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Klaus?"

Klaus was already sitting in the living room with his legs thrown over the armchair and rolled his eyes at Diego before sitting properly and closing his fists. Ray looked at that with wide eyes when Klaus’ hand began to glow with a blue light and another man with a leather jacket appeared next to Klaus and waved at him with a big smile.

"Hello, Ray! It's so good to actually talk directly to you!"

"I assume you are Ben…"

"Yes, unfortunately I can only be seen when Klaus is in a good mood and…"

"Hey! I'm still here and could make you go back to your usual Casper form in the blink of an eye!"

"Sorry...anyway, he needs to focus his energy to allow me to be seen like this, so I can't let him force himself to do this for too long. But, I think we can try to do this again later today, right?", Ben turned to Klaus who rolled his eyes in a comedic way, but also nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll see you again, Ray!"

Then Ben disappeared and Klaus' hands stopped glowing. Ray couldn't hide his surprise on actually seeing their powers in action. He was still amazed at what Allison did when they went out shopping, but it was so interesting to see her siblings using their abilities as well. 

Ray insisted on the barbecue idea, because it would be a funny reference to something Klaus told him when he got Ray out of the jail. Allison didn't fully understand that, but Klaus laughed at Ray when everybody was taken to the backyard. All of them spent a nice day while taking some time to get to know Ray and vice-versa.

Luther and Diego were happy to help them with the barbecue grill, Klaus was responsible for the drinks with Allison (she kept a close eye on him to not let him get drunk this time and she was succeeding on that). Vanya told Ray about her career as a violinist and how she missed that, but she was also a little scared because of her powers involving sound waves. Ray told her she would learn how to handle that and Diego assured her she was already better on how to control herself, so everything would be ok. She got very happy with that and said she would definitely go back to the practice.

Klaus brought Ben back a few times too, because he was very interested in the conversation between Five and Ray about books. Ray told them how he was a professor and Ben asked many questions about that. Sometimes he had to disappear to let Klaus recover his energies, but it didn't take long for him to be back in that familiar blue light. Allison was happy to see how Ray, Five and Ben got along so well.

"I told you family barbecues would be real weird, remember, Ray?"

"Really, Klaus? That was the first impression you gave to our brother-in-law?", Luther asked by the end of the day.

"It's ok. I really enjoyed meeting all of you."

Allison's siblings could be dysfunctional and far from normal, but Ray couldn't deny how much fun he had that day. He didn’t want to admit how much he would miss all of them either. 


End file.
